X marks the spot
by Hawx
Summary: Red X is back. But Robin has been acting strange lately. What will happen when Robin finally cracks? Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans. (RobxStar)


**Robin stared hopelessly at the computer. There had been no robberies, no stealing, and no crimes for a week. The Titans had enjoyed the free weekend and even Raven had been in a good mood. However, Robin was restless. No crimes for a week meant that Someone was planning something big. "Robin," Beastboy interrupted his thoughts, "We're going to the park. Wanna come?" "No. There might be a crime. No one leaves. We have to be on alert." All the Titans' mouths were open. "WHAT?" Beastboy shrieked, "That's not fair! There hasn't been a robbery in a week. What makes you think they are going to start now?" "We are not leaving," Robin said simply. "This is dumb," Beastboy muttered. Robin stood up. "Then you shouldn't have joined the team!" Robin shouted, "We are not leaving. And that's that." With that he sat back down and stared silently at the computer. Beastboy sat in shock. "What's his problem?" Beastboy quietly asked Cyborg. "C'mon man. He's not going to change his mind. Let's go," Cyborg said and pulled Beastboy away. **

**After a few hours Robin got tired of sitting at the computer. He went to the gym and unloaded his frustration on the innocent punching bag. He gritted his teeth harder and harder with every punch. Soon after Robin heard the low buzzing sound of the alarm as the room flashed red. Robin rushed out the door. **

"**Report!" Robin yelled as he entered the living room. As he entered the Titans quickly turned around. They stood silently at him. "What?" Robin asked. Starfire was the first to react. "Um…There was a…a malfunction in the alarm system." _'Wow she sucks at lying,' _Robin thought. "No Starfire. What is really happening?" "It's true," Cyborg replied, "The alarm's all whacked." Robin looked down in disappointment and went back to the gym. Starfire looked at Cyborg. "Must we lie to him?" she asked him. Raven answered. "Yeah. Because the thief is Red X."**

"**Red X?" Starfire exclaimed, "But he was…" "It might have looked like it," Raven interrupted, "but he was never found so we can't be sure." "We have to go. The computer says that he's headed towards the bank. If he has a new supply of zinotheum then it might be impossible to catch him. We should leave right now." Cyborg said, "Beastboy go tell Robin." "Tell him what?" "Tell him we went to the…movies or something." "Won't he get mad?" "Just go!" They all shouted. "Fine," Beastboy muttered under his breath. **

**Beastboy came in the gym. Robin was still slamming the punching bag with his fists. "Robin?" Beastboy asked timidly. "What?" Robin answered without looking up. "Okay," Beastboy continued, "We are…goingtothemovies. Bye." Beastboy rushed out the door and Robin finally stopped punching the bag. "Wha…Hey!" It was too late. Beastboy had already run out the door.**

"**Why can't we take him with us?" Beastboy heard Starfire arguing as he came in the room. Raven rolled her eyes. "Because if we take him then he will go crazy like when Slade had that Chronotron detonator. And this is Red X. We don't want him to do something we'll regret." "Ok, I'd love to play question and answers," Beastboy interrupted, "but Robin is mad so we'd better go." Cyborg shrugged and ran out the door followed by the others.**

**Robin ran in the room. "I never said you guys could…" But no one was there. _'Those little…' _Robin cursed in his mind. Something was wrong. _'Why would they just run out like that? The only reason they would leave if there was a…' _Robin froze. He went to the computer and typed 'recent robberies.' Up popped a screen. There were the robberies for the past week. Of course there wasn't any except for one. June 17. _'June 17? Today is June 17.' _He clicked on the link. The thief appeared on the screen. He gasped. _'They didn't tell me.' _He checked his communicator. "Cyborg…" No answer. "Raven…Beastboy…Starfire! Someone answer me!" He yelled in the communicator. Still nothing. He threw down his communicator and left the room.**

"**C'mon little boys and girls, let's play treasure hunt," Red X said as he took out one of his weapons, "Find the X." He pushed the button on his belt and disappeared. The Titans looked around. "Where is he?" Beastboy turned into a lion. "C'mere kitty, kitty, kitty," They heard around them. A bright red X hit Beastboy and pinned him to the wall. **

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shot a black bolt at him. Red X out the palm of his hand and an X shot out and deflected the blow back at Raven. Raven flew back into the wall. Cyborg ran at Red X with his cannon ready. Cyborg shot his cannon in the ground and created a fissure. Red X jumped up and threw an X at the middle of Cyborg's chest. It sliced right through him and Cyborg fell unconscious. **

**A starbolt shot out of the air and hit Red X. He fell to the floor but quickly retaliated by grabbing Starfire's leg and pulling her to the ground. A red X tied her arms and feet together. "We meet again," he said. He leaned towards her and chuckled. **

**A birdarang hissed by his ear. "Leave her alone!" Red X turned to see Robin standing in the doorway. Robin charged at him with his bo-staff. Red X swiftly moved out of the way. "Not bad kid." Robin threw his bo-staff. Red X stood still and the bo-staff missed him by a few yards. "C'mon kid. I thought you were better than that." Robin snarled and lunged at him. Red X moved out of the way and grabbed Robin's cape. "Nice try." Red X punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of Robin. Robin fell on his knees. Red X laughed, pushed the button on his belt, and disappeared. **

**Robin slammed both fists on the ground. "How could I let him get away!?" "You should be more careful," Beastboy said from his position on the wall, "If you had thrown that birdarang a couple inches to the left you could have killed him. Good thing you weren't trying to." Robin still looked at the ground. "Y-you _were_ trying to kill him?" Robin got up. "We have to go chase him down. Hurry up!" Raven stepped in his way. Her arm was limp at her side. "No," she said simply. "What! Where going right now!" "No," There was a little bit of anger in her voice, "Starfire is tied up, Beastboy can't move, Cyborg is shut down, and if you hadn't noticed my arm is not bending the way it should be." She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. However Robin was already yelling. "As your leader I am ordering you to catch him!" Raven's eyes turned a hint of red. "Just because you're the leader doesn't mean that you can boss us around! It seems that all you care about is your dumb justice than protecting your friends!" Beastboy's eyes were wide open and Starfire looked on the verge of tears. Raven and Robin had _never _yelled at each other. "I don't care!" Robin yelled and turned his back and headed to the door. "Robin?" Starfire said quietly. Robin stopped. "I-I think you should listen to Raven." **

'**_Why is she siding with her?!' _"NO!' he shouted and threw a birdarang at her. It whizzed by her face and landed inches from her cheek. A split second later Raven pinned him against the wall with her powers. "Don't _ever _do that again!" Raven yelled. "You could be sent to jail for doing that," Starfire whispered. A tear fell from her cheek. "C'mon Starfire." **

"**Where are we going?" she asked. "To the jail," Raven answered. Beastboy had finally got himself off the wall. "Beastboy, you take Cyborg to the tower. We'll be there in a second." Beastboy nodded his head. He turned into a horse and carried the unconscious Cyborg towards the tower. Robin struggled against the wall. "Let me go!" he yelled. "Starfire, get the handcuffs from his belt." Raven ordered. Starfire slowly hovered to Robin. Even though the black magic held him in place, Starfire was still scared. She grabbed the handcuffs off his belt. "I have them," she said quietly. "Good, now I'm going to let go and you have to put his hands behind his back and put the handcuffs on his wrist. Understand?" "Y-yes," she replied. "Ok ready," Raven said, "One…two…" "I am truly sorry Robin." Robin glared at her. "Three!" Total chaos followed. Raven had let go, Robin jumped from his position and tackled Raven to the ground. Starfire rushed behind Robin and tried to pull his arms behind his back. Robin resisted by using all his strength to break out of her grasp. Starfire's muscles strained as she pulled his arms back. Raven used her powers to handcuff his hands. Robin grunted and he tried to get out of the handcuffs. Starfire held a starbolt behind him. "I am sorry but this must be done," she said. Raven got up panting while she held her arm. "When he gets out of jail I'm gonna…" she muttered angrily. She looked at Robin and Starfire. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Raven you should go back to the tower. I will take Robin to the jail," Starfire said. "Are you sure you can handle it?" "Yes," she said and looked at Robin. Robin gave her one of the dirtiest looks and looked back at the ground. **

**They got to the jail. The policeman looked at her and asked, "May I help you?" "Yes, I wish to find a cell for this criminal." The policeman's eyes widened in confusion. "Ok…we will have to check him for weapons." The policeman grabbed Robin's arm and led him to be booked. "I need to get your fingerprint so you we will have to take off your gloves." Robin glared at Starfire and ripped off his gloves. He dipped his fingers in the ink and put his fingers on the paper. "Ok you are done." Robin continued to glare at her. Starfire wanted to be anywhere but there. She looked at the ground as he was led to his cell. She went to the desk and picked up Robin's belt. "Robin, what has happened to you?" she said aloud and left back to the tower. **

**Starfire walked in the doorway to the medical center. "How is everyone?" she asked Raven. "Everyone is fine," Raven replied, "Cyborg woke up about 10 minutes ago and left to work on his car. I healed my arm but Beastboy got lucky with only a few bruises." "Which you didn't heal!" Beastboy yelled from his spot on the couch." "My powers are not to heal a couple small bruises." "Small! They're as big as softballs!" Raven ignored him. "What about Robin?" "I am afraid. Robin does not usually act this way." "He tried to hurt you. If that birdarang had hit you, you might not be here right now," Raven said. Starfire left the room.**

**Starfire decided to shoot targets in the gym. She flew around hitting the walls more than the targets. When she finally blasted the last target she looked at the stopwatch. 1:23:56. Definitely not one of her best. The walls around her were scorched black by her starbolts. "Starfire! What happened? Did you do all this?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nearly fell from the air. "Cyborg you are well!" "Um yeah, what happened?" Starfire looked around at the black walls. "Um nothing is wrong," she said. "Are you painting our gym black?" "Um, yes! Yes I am!" She threw more starbolts at the wall making black spots where they had hit. "No, no," Cyborg said hastily, "We don't want our gym black. Well maybe Raven." He thought for a while. "I heard about Robin." "Oh," Starfire muttered. "Well, everything's going to be okay, alright?" He put his arm around her shoulders. Starfire was reminded of her kanorfka. "C'mon let's go to get something to eat." Starfire forced a smile. "Yes, that would be pleasant." **

**The next couple days Starfire stayed in her room. When she finally came out the Titans were sitting on the couch doing nothing. "Man, Starfire," Beastboy said as she came into the room, "You'll turn into Raven if you stay in your room any longer." Raven threw him an angry glare. "I'm bored," Cyborg said. "Yeah," Beastboy agreed, "It's fun when Robin is always yelling at us." "Robin," Starfire said to herself. She looked at the others. "I am journeying to the mall of shopping. I shall return in a two gloptorks." She rushed out the door. "Gloptorks? What are gloptorks?" Beastboy asked. Raven sighed. "Probably some Tamaranian time," she muttered. **

**Starfire flew overhead heading towards the jail. _'Robin is needed by everyone at the tower. I must help him.' _She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost ran into doors of the jail. She stared at the doors wondering if she should go inside. She mustered up all her courage and pushed the door open. **

**Starfire slowly walked down the cells of the jail. She walked down the hallway. It seemed forever to get to his cell. When she finally got to her cell she took in a deep breath. "Robin?" Robin's shadow was in the corner. X's where engraved on the walls. He looked at her and stood up. "What are you doing here?" he said evilly. "I must know what is wrong," she said timidly. "I'm in jail! Are you that dumb! How would you feel?!" Starfire was hurt by his words. "Why will you not tell me?" she said almost pleadingly. "Why would I tell you?!" he yelled "You're the one that put me in this rat-hole!" Robin punched the bars with his fist. The beams dented and Starfire stepped back. Tears ran down her face as she ran out of the jail. _'Why would he do this? What has made him act this way?' _**

**She arrived at the tower. Beastboy checked his watch. "10 minutes. So a Gloptork is five minutes," he said proudly. "Nice observation Einstein," Raven muttered. Beastboy's dignity shattered. "C'mon Raven, for one moment _one moment, _can I feel smart?" "No," Raven continued to read her book. "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, "Looks like you've been crying." Starfire quickly wiped her eyes. "Um I have not been weeping. I am fine." Cyborg led her into the guestroom. "We figured out what has been making Robin acting weird lately." Starfire's eyes lit up. "What is it?" "It's…" **

"**CYBORG!" Beastboy yelled from the other room. Cyborg and Starfire ran into the living room. Raven and Beastboy and stared at the TV. "There has been a jail break on the west side of town," the news reporter said, "We do not know the cause yet but detectives are working on the case. So far the police have been able to hold the prisoners in their cells. Reports show that only one criminal has broken out." "Robin," Raven said. Then, like on cue, the window shattered. Robin stood on the ledge, his bo-staff in one hand, explosive disks in the other. Robin threw the disks at the Titans but Raven stopped them with her magic and they exploded in the dark sphere. "Titans Go!" Cyborg shouted and shot his cannon at Robin. He dodged it by doing a back flip then grabbed a small metallic ball from his belt and threw it at the ground. Smoke erupted from the ball covering Robin in a dark gray cloud. Beastboy turned into a tiger and ran into the smoke. The Titans heard a loud whack and Beastboy flew backwards into the wall. Raven and Cyborg both rushed at Robin. Raven sent claws from the ground to grab him and Cyborg shot his cannon. Robin easily jumped away from the claws and threw a flash grenade at Raven but she was ready. She put a protective shield around her to cover the light. **

**Robin grabbed the hood of Raven's cloak, pulled it down, and smashed her face first into the ground. Cyborg tried to punch Robin but instead punched the metal bo-staff that he put in front of him. Robin thrust the bo-staff into Cyborg's gut. Cyborg fell to his knees. Beastboy turned into a wolf and jumped at him. Robin put his bo-staff upwards between Beastboy's teeth. The wolf growled and pushed forward almost backing Robin out of the broken window until Robin kneed him in the chest. **

**Robin was suddenly hit by a starbolt and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and waited to counter another attack but none came. Starfire was in the air with starbolts in her hands. Her eyes glowed a dark green. They glared at each other in silence waiting for an attack. "Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked pleadingly. Robin eyes widened. "I-I don't know." This was the first time he spoke. Starfire put down her starbolts and her eyes became their normal color. **

**Suddenly Robin threw three metal disks at her stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her and fell to the ground gasping for air. Robin stood over her. "So gullible," he sneered. Starfire looked up. Her eyes glowed a blood red and she shot him with her laser eyes. Robin flew backwards and landed unconscious on the floor. His arms and half of his face were scorched badly. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy ran into the room. "Starfire are you ok?" Raven asked. Starfire looked at the limp body of Robin, horrified at what she had just done. "Starfire?" "I am…not ok." She said quietly. She continued to stare at Robin's lifeless body. Cyborg walked over to Robin. "He's suffering third degree burns. We need to get him a hospital and fast." "Man, Starfire. What did you do?" Beastboy asked. Starfire was silent. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Beastboy waved his hand in front of Starfire's face. She got out of her trance and looked around. "Where am I?" "You're at the tower," Beastboy explained as Raven and Cyborg carried Robin to the T-car. "W-what happened?" Beastboy rolled his eyes. "You don't remember? Robin hit you. You got mad. You shot him with your laser eye thingies. Robin got burned. Now we are taking him to the hospital. Understand?" _'What have I done?!' _she thought. She ran off to her room. **

"**Should we take her with us?" Cyborg asked Raven. "No," Raven replied. "I don't think she wants to see Robin like this. Let's just leave her in her room for now. I know. When I want to be in my room, I don't want anyone to disturb me. Starfire probably feels the same way." "Wow, she _is_ turning into you Raven," Beastboy gawked. Raven threw a glare at him. "Shut it," she said coldly. Beastboy turned into a mouse and ran off. "C'mon Raven let's go," Cyborg said, "Beastboy stay here and watch Star. And _don't _go into her room," he added after seeing Beastboy's evil grin. "Aw, man," he grumbled and turned the Game Station on to play Super Monkey Commando.**

**Pink. She hated the color. Anything but this could've described her right now. Anger, hate, rage, fury, and last of all sadness. _'What have I done?' _She shot a starbolt at her window. It turned red then melted. She had to take her feelings out on_ something. _Anything. _'If only Raven was here. She would know.' _She grabbed her bed and flipped it at the wall. It flew like a rag doll and smashed into dozens of pieces. So this is what true anger felt like. _'It is all his fault. He was the one that did it. He attacked me and my friends.' _She shot another starbolt into her wall.**

**Beastboy heard the smashing coming from Starfire's room. He got up and headed down the hallway. "Wait," he said aloud, "I'm not supposed to go into her room." He turned back around and headed back into the kitchen. "But what if she did something bad?" He turned back to Starfire's room. "No, Raven told me not to go," his mind said. Back to the living room. "She might need my help," his body countered and went back to Starfire's room. "No," he said firmly and turned back to the living room. Suddenly he ran to Starfire's door. "Ha, I win," he told his mind. He stood silently at the door. There was no more crashing. "Starfire? Are you ok?" The door opened. Starfire stood at the doorway, her normal self. She didn't even _look_ angry. Beastboy looked at her strangely. "What've you been doing? Why is your room all…like mine?" Starfire quickly shut her door. "I wish to see Robin." _'Well that was sudden,' _Beastboy thought. "Ok, um, sure," he said and turned into a pterodactyl. He flew to the hospital with Starfire behind him. **

**Raven and Cyborg were sitting in the Robin's ward. Raven was reading a magazine and Cyborg was pushing various buttons on his arm as if trying to figure out something. Robin was unconscious on the bed. His mask was off but his eyes were closed. His face was partially healed from Raven's magic but still showed burn marks. Starfire and Beastboy came into the room. They both looked up. "Is he going to be ok?" Starfire asked quietly. "Yes but he's going to have to take surgery. He has some internal fractures and burns. The doctors have to fix it," Raven replied. "I was the one that caused these injuries?" "It wasn't you fault," Cyborg said quickly, "he attacked you. You used self-defense." "But did I cause them?" "Yeah," Cyborg said, "Most of the injuries were from you." The doctor came in. "Are you guys ready?" he asked them. "Sure," Cyborg said. They took Robin's bed into the operating room. **

**Suddenly Cyborg's arm started beeping. "Bank robbery," Cyborg muttered, "Let's go. By the time we get back Robin should be done." They ran out the doors of the hospital. **

**The Titans got to the old run down warehouse. "I found a trace of zinotheum," Cyborg said as he looked at his arm, "Red X is here." "Looks like you found me," they heard in the shadows, "Do you like what I've done with the place?" "Yeah, very decorative," Beastboy muttered as he looked around at the boxes and dull walls. Red X jumped from the shadows and kicked Beastboy into the wall. He stood in front of them. "Now you see me, now you don't." Red X pushed the button on his belt and disappeared as Cyborg lunged at him. "Where'd he go?" Red X came up behind him and put the palm of his hand to Cyborg's back. At first the X on his back didn't seem to do anything. Suddenly Cyborg started to twitch and jerk. "Electromagnetic pulse, my friend," Red X sneered, "Have fun." Cyborg fell to the ground. "Guys, help!" Raven, and Beastboy ran to go help Cyborg while Starfire stayed on watch for their attacker. **

**Starfire put up one of her starbolts to light the room. No one was there. "Be careful," Raven warned. "He could be invisible." Starfire heard a noise to the right of her. She shot a starbolt. The beam that she shot melted. Still no one. Another noise. Starfire shot another starbolt. Red X fell backwards and became visible. **

**Red X glared at her. "I hate you," he said menacingly. "W-what?" "I hate you all!" He shot two X's at Starfire. She flew out of the way easily. Red X snarled in rage. He shot another X from his palm. Starfire shot it with a starbolt then flew over and punched him in the stomach. Cyborg aimed his cannon at Red X. "Don't move or I'll make you pay for what you did to me." Red X pushed the button on his belt and disappeared. **

"**What's with him?" Beastboy asked, "How come he's not his cool, calm, collected self. He was beginning to act a lot like…" Beastboy thought for a second. "Robin," Raven finished, "It's the zinotheum." "Zinotheum?" Starfire and Beastboy asked unison. "Yeah," Cyborg replied, "Zinotheum has a chemical in it that overexerts the anger in you brain. This chemical is also why it can't be destroyed which makes it easier to get this symptom." "Do you even speak English?" Beastboy asked. "It means that if you come in contact with zinotheum for a period of time, then even little things can get you furious," Raven explained. "If this has happened to Red X, then what has happened to Robin?" Starfire asked. "When Robin was Red X, he had already had a lot of chemical in him but when he fought the _other_ Red X a couple weeks ago then the zinotheum from the Red X's belt must have made him crack," Raven answered. "So the zinotheum made him that way?" Starfire asked. "Yes." "I-I see." Starfire stood in silence trying to take in all the things she had just heard. Cyborg interrupted her thoughts when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we see how Robin is doing?"**

**Robin was lying peacefully in his bed when Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven came in. Doctors and nurses stood over him. "How'd the surgery go?" Cyborg asked. "Fine," the doctor replied, "He should wake up in a few minutes. I'll leave you with him." With that the doctor left the room. "Robin, heeeellllloooo," Beastboy said and waved his hand in front of Robin's face. Suddenly Robin's hand shot up like a rocket and grabbed Beastboy's wrist. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, he's breakin' my arm off!" Beastboy yelled. Robin's eyes were still closed. **

**Suddenly his face scrunched up in confusion. "Beastboy?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me! Can I have my hand back?" "Oh, sorry," Robin said and let go of Beastboy's arm. "The doctor said that I shouldn't open my eyes for a couple of days. But it's not like I can open them anyway. Raven?" Robin sat up in the bed. "Yeah," Raven grumbled. "Sorry…about your arm." "Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine," Raven replied. "Is Starfire here?" Starfire was standing in the corner. "Yes," she said quietly. She walked to the edge of his bed. "Starfire I…" The door closed behind them. Robin smiled. "They must have wanted us to be alone." Starfire didn't say anything. "About what happened a few days ago…" Robin started. "It wasn't your fault," Starfire interrupted. But in her heart she didn't really mean it. "Yes, it was. I made Red X. I knew what would happen if I was around the zintotheum. But I believed that I could just forget about it. That I wouldn't get the symptoms. I was…wrong." Starfire was silent. "Are you still there? Or am I talking to nothing?" Robin joked. "I am here," Starfire said softly. "I tried to tell you but I…couldn't. I felt so…so helpless. I'm sorry." Starfire tried to speak but no words came out. "I…I…" **

"**Pizza anyone?" Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg just came in. Beastboy was holding three boxes of pizzas in his hands. "Yeah, I'm starved," Robin said. Cyborg handed him a plate. "Star, you want some?" Cyborg asked. "We even got some mustard packets for you." "No thank you," she said and opened the door. "Where ya going?" "I-I need to think." With that she left the room. "I'd better go talk to her," Raven said. **

**Starfire sat on the top of the hospital. She heard the door open. "Starfire?" Raven sat down by her. "Something troubling you?" "I am so confused." "About what?" Starfire hugged her knees. "How can we trust him?" "You've lost trust in Robin." "He attacked us." "I know. It's hard to rebuild something that is so easily broken. But you know, it wasn't him that did it. It was the chemicals." "But what if he is fooling us? How do we know that this is not all some scheme to trick us?" Starfire asked. Raven shrugged. "We don't know. You just have to have faith. And besides if he tries anything sneaky then he'll have me to deal with." Raven clenched her hand into a fist. Starfire smiled. "Wanna go back inside?" Raven asked. "No, I think I will stay out here for a while if that is ok with you." Raven got up and went inside. Starfire stayed on the rooftop thinking of all the times she had with Robin. **

**After a couple of days Robin was taken back to the tower. He still helplessly watched the computer. But when the alarm started sounding off, he couldn't do anything about it. He watched as the other Titans went to go fight crime while sat on the couch reading books. He hated the excuses they gave him. "You're injured. Why don't you rest?" or "The doctor told you to stay in bed." or the one he hated the most, "You're too weak." But what bothered him was that Starfire didn't talk to him anymore. She never said good morning before they ate breakfast and usually left the room quickly before Robin could say anything. **

**But Robin had a plan. When Starfire came in the living room he was ready. Starfire casually walked in looking for something to eat. But when she saw Robin reading a book she quickly turned around and started to leave. "Starfire," Robin called from his place on the couch. She slowly turned around. Robin looked up from his book and Starfire gasped. For the first time Starfire saw Robin without his mask on. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue. The color of the deep sea. "What's wrong Starfire? You've been acting a little strange lately." Starfire continued to stare at Robin's eyes. "Your…your eyes," she said quietly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot how good it felt to take off my mask once and a while. Well, what do ya think?" Robin smiled. "I-I have to go." Starfire rushed out the door leaving Robin alone. **

**Robin wasn't giving up without a fight. He followed Starfire to her room and knocked on the door. Starfire came out seconds later, took one glance at him and started to go back into her room. "Wait, we need to talk." Starfire noticed that he had put his mask back on and she felt a sense of longing to see his eyes again. She quickly shoved it out of her mind. "There is nothing to talk about," she said and walked back into her room. "Wait." Robin gently grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand on her arm then back at him. She took a deep breath. She couldn't trust him as easily as Raven or the other Titans could. Not after what he had done to her. "Let go of me," she said as calm as she possibly could even though her temper was quickly rising. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." "Let go of me," she repeated angrily. Robin still held his grip on her. She held a starbolt out warningly. "What is wrong with you?" Robin demanded, "Ever since I came back you've been hiding from me. You stay in your room all the time and you rarely talk to the Titans _or_ me. What have I done to make you so angry with me?" Her temper finally boiled over. "You attacked me and my friends! How would you feel?!" she shouted. "You think it was me that did that to you?! Do you know how it feels to be trapped in your own mind while you watch yourself attack your friends?! Do you actually think that I wanted to hurt you?!" Robin took in a few short breaths. "Well, in case you did," Robin said quietly, "you were wrong." Robin swiftly turned around and walked off. **

**The Titans stood in shock. Robin walked past them. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "N-nothing," Cyborg said. Robin stomped off to the living room. They had come after they heard Starfire yell but stopped suddenly when Robin started shouting. Although Starfire didn't cry, a few tears were going down her face. "Star…" Cyborg walked over to Starfire but she went in her room and slammed the door in his face. **

'**_What did I do to deserve this?' _Starfire thought as she lay on her bed. Suddenly she heard Cyborg's voice in the speaker. "Everyone go to the gym. We need to practice some…things." _'Things? What things?' _Reluctantly, she got out of bed and headed towards the gym. **

"**What is it we need to practice?" Robin asked Cyborg as Starfire entered the gym. "A little practice competition!" Cyborg said happily. "First up you and Starfire!" "WHAT!" Robin exclaimed. "I don't want to fight…" "Just go. And remember, _have fun_," Cyborg said jokingly. Robin glowered at Cyborg and both him and Starfire headed to opposite ends on the field. **

"**Ok Starfire. Take your anger out on him but don't actually _hurt _him," Raven said as the clock counted down from ten. "Yeah, Robin," Beastboy said from the other side of the arena, "Just take out all anger on her but play nice ok?" "Yeah, ok, whatever," Robin replied. 3…2…1…Go!**

**They both stood still. "What are they doing?" Beastboy whispered after a few minutes. "They're waiting for the other to attack," Raven replied. "Aw, man this is going to take forever!" "Shhh." Raven told him. Starfire stared at Robin. _'Why is he not attacking? What is he waiting for?' _On the other end of the field Robin watched silently. _'What is she doing? Why is she just standing still?'_ **

**The Titans stood in silence when suddenly Robin jumped up and Starfire shot a starbolt at the spot Robin had previously been. Smoke rose over the arena. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg heard a couple more of Starfire's starbolts and some explosions from Robin's disks. When the dust cleared, Starfire's held a starbolt inches from Robin's face, and Robin had his bo-staff at Starfire's neck. "It's a…draw," Cyborg said confused. Starfire lowered her starbolt and Robin his bo-staff. "Good job," Robin said and walked off. "Yeah, thank you," she said but Robin had already walked away. **

**Robin took in a deep breath. He looked back at Starfire but Raven was talking to her. "Hey man." Beastboy had come up beside him. "Good job." Robin looked at him strangely. "Good job about tying a battle with a girl?" Robin asked. "Um…yeah, wait, no, I mean…" Beastboy stuttered, "Um…gotta go!" With that Beastboy ran off. Robin rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious that Beastboy was sent over here to make him feel better. And besides, even though he tied with Starfire he wouldn't of had it any other way. Although he didn't win he felt a whole lot better.**

**Robin woke up the early the next morning. He tried to get up but stopped suddenly by the soreness all over his body. He groaned and slowly got out of bed. The clock read 5:12 as he made his way to the living room. He looked around and saw Raven sitting on the couch reading. "Wow, so I'm _not _the first one up," he said. Raven turned around. "Yeah. I'm always up around 5:00," she replied, "but usually you guys don't wake up till ten. Something wrong?" "I wake up early and you think something's wrong." Robin said. "Well, hm, let's see," Raven pretended to be thinking, "Reason number one: you never wake up this early. Two: You only wake up early if something is wrong like your having a hard time tracking down Slade or some other villain. And third: You just had a big fight with Starfire. So that means that your mind is troubled because your fighting with Starfire and it _clearly _shows that you care a lot about her," Raven concluded. "It's that obvious?" Raven picked up her book again. "Well, to me and Cyborg yes, but I think that Beastboy doesn't have a clue. And I also think for the sake of you and Starfire that you should tell her how you feel. If you haven't noticed she doesn't trust you. After all the things that have happened over that past few days she feels alone. Without you…well, she's having a really hard time. You have to tell her. " "Yeah, I know," Robin said quietly, "Thanks." "No problem," Raven said and began to read her book. **

**Robin sulked over to Starfire's room. It was going to be hard to tell Starfire how he felt especially after fighting with her. But he gathered up his courage and walked to the door. Much to his surprise the door opened and Starfire came out from her room. She turned and looked at him. Right then and there Robin learned to never trust your courage. For at that moment all his courage failed and he stood awkwardly facing Starfire. He was surprised she was awake. "Uh…Good morning," he said slowly trying to find some words. "Good morning," she replied and hurriedly walked past him. "Wait." Robin dared not to grab her arm again in fear of a starbolt being shot at him. So he stood without moving in the middle of the hallway. **

**Although Starfire didn't really want to talk with him she sighed and turned around. "Yes?" "I-I need to tell you something," he said nervously. She already knew _that_. She tried to sound as nice as possible. "What is it you need to tell me?" Robin uneasily looked around trying to avoid making contact with her eyes. "Well, we've known each other for some time now…" Robin tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, "and I really don't want you to get hurt and all…" Robin couldn't believe that he choking over his own words. He could jump off 15 story buildings, ramp a motorcycle off a bridge, and even become a criminal to catch an evil villain but he couldn't even tell a girl his feelings towards her. He could do anything. Anything but this. **

**He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Robin?" It took all his strength to look up at her face. "What are you trying to tell me?" He had to get it out. "Starfire, I really care about you. I've been hiding it ever since we met and I should've told you but I couldn't. I just…just didn't know what to do." Starfire stared at him stunned at what she had just heard. After a few minutes Starfire spoke. "Why…how can I trust you?" she whispered as quietly as possible. **

**Robin grasped her firmly and pulled her into a kiss. Starfire closed her eyes and leaned into wonderful feeling. The whole world seemed to disappear as the two teens stood in the hallway. **

**Suddenly Robin gently pushed her away from him. She stood dazed at what had happened. "I-I feel the same way," she said softly. "Well, I…uh, you know, gotta train in the gym," Robin smiled sheepishly. He stepped back and ran off to the gym. Starfire grinned. This had been a _really _good day. **

**Robin woke up the next morning full of energy. He quickly got dressed and went to the gym to work out. He looked at the clock. 5:32. _'Wow,' _he thought, _'That's a record. Two days in a row I've actually waken up early.' _On the way to the gym he bumped into Raven. She smiled. "So, how was it?" she asked. Robin looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" She smiled again. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." He _did_ know what she was talking about. _'She couldn't have known…' _Robin thought nervously. "What?" he said innocently. Raven rolled her eyes. "You know _lover boy_. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" "How did you know?" he asked. "Robin, we have cameras all over the tower. Now, who is in charge of the defensive system?" "You are," Robin said hopelessly. "Precisely." "Do Beastboy and Cyborg know?" "Yes," she said simply. "Aw, man Raven you told them?" "No, actually they were watching it with me." Robin stared at her in shock. "Hey, its not my fault," she said defensively, "They came over and started watching." Robin sighed, "This is going to be hard." "You know it." Raven grinned and left Robin to ponder his thoughts. **

**He walked down the hallway and Beastboy passed him. Right when Beastboy saw him, he started to have fits of laughter. He clenched his side and rolled around on the floor, giggling like a maniac. "What are you laughing at?" Robin demanded even though he knew exactly what was going on. Beastboy continued to laugh. "Whatever," Robin said and left Beastboy on the floor. **

**Robin finally got to the gym and started to lift some weights. Cyborg was on the bench press. "What's up Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Nothing much," Robin muttered and began his exercises. "Really," Cyborg smiled and continued to lift weights. "I've heard that you and Star made up." "You mean you _saw_." "Yeah, that too," Cyborg laughed, 'Well it's good that you guys made up." "You mean you don't care if we are…together?" Robin asked. "Not a problem," Cyborg said as he moved over to the weights. "Oh, ok. I think that I'm done for today. Thanks," Robin said and stood up. "Ok, see you later." Robin walked out the door. He wanted to talk to Starfire.**

**He looked around the tower for Starfire but she was nowhere to be found. "Starfire? Star?" Robin looked in every room. The Titans were no help. Raven was in her room, Cyborg was in the gym so he couldn't of see were she went, and Beastboy only laughed every time he saw Robin. So with nothing to do Robin headed to the top of the tower. **

**The sun was setting. Robin sat with his knees hanging over the edge. He watched the bright orange and purple colors fill the sky. Then he looked at the city. For the first time it looked peaceful. He saw a rock skip over the water and looked down. Starfire was lazily skipping rocks on the ocean. Robin almost jumped off then and there but remembered his common sense and ran back inside. He headed down the stairs and finally got to the bottom of the tower.**

**Starfire had been thinking of what happened yesterday. She still could almost feel the tingling sensation she had when he kissed her. "Starfire?" She jumped at the noise. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard Robin come up behind her. "Whoa, easy Star," Robin said, "it's just me." "Robin, you startled me," Starfire replied. "Sorry about that." Starfire stared into Robin's eyes. They were always hidden behind a black and white mask. Never showing thoughts or emotions. She moved forward and reached to take off his mask. Robin flinched but let her put her hand on his face. She took off the black and white mask once again revealing his sapphire eyes. "They are…so beautiful," she said quietly. "Just like yours," Robin replied. Starfire blushed at the complement. Robin stroked her face. "I love you," he said almost a whisper. Starfire moved forward and kissed him. Once again she felt the wonderful tingling sensation as before. Robin put his arms around her holding her tightly. Nothing in the world was going to make him let go. The teens stood in the perfect moment. Trust would again be restored and the lives of these two Titans would once again be filled with happiness.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi peoples!

hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! Flame if you want buti dont see how it will help anyone _and _its a complete waste of your time. But how you spend your life is not my problem. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
